Lovespell
by Akane Naomi
Summary: Star Magic Presents Instructions to create this potion. First, add a cup of your favorite couples, add in hearts, and a strike of lightning. Weird happenings? You get Lovespell stories.
1. BarbieCute pt 1

_**Barbie-Cute**_

_To think that life would be any worse, for a normal guy like Roxas, but no one said that you couldn't say "Good things sometimes come out of bad things"._

"Slam!" the locker that was closed could be heard from down the hallway. A blond boy sighed as students began to look at him, and continued to walk away.

"Hey Roxas!" a brunette boy suddenly shouted running after him. He didn't turn around, but he knew it would be his cousin Sora. As soon as Sora caught up with him, walking beside him, he looked at his bored expression. "By the way, how did that date go yesterday?" he wanted to know.

Another sigh was heard from him again as they sat down on the benches outside. He looked at his cousin "I don't even want to talk about it".

"Was it that bad?" he wondered, as he began to think what could have happened. Roxas shook his head "I guess I can explain it, but it's a pretty long story".

_Flashback_

"_Roxas! Wait up! Why are you running?!" His friends yelled to get his attention as they _

_suddenly noticed him passing by. He stopped on his tracks and explained "I'm in a hurry, sorry can't explain! See ya!" and ran off again._

_Sora laughed "He's going to be late for his date" he answered as his friends gave him a surprised look. "Date?"._

_Roxas ran until he got to the meeting spot. "I guess I have to apologize for being late" he thought as he saw a girl standing next to the car with her back facing him. He walked up to her also announcing "I'm sorry I'm late Selphie, I ran as fast as I could" he began and looked at his hand "I also brought you flowers" and when he noticed she didn't turn around, he walked up to face her. "Are you mad at me?" he asked and realized that the "girl" he was talking to wasn't even real! It was a fake person!_

_Hearing giggles from behind the wall, he glanced to see three girls laughing at him. One of the girls had a camera and took pictures of his reaction, and Selphie who laughed again looked at him "Sorry Roxas, it's too funny! As if I would go on a date with you!" she pointed._

_Another girl also added "Don't you mean as if "any" girl would want to go with you!"._

_Roxas stared at them speechless, not knowing what else to say but to keep quiet. They girls continued to laugh and drove away in the car leaving him and the fake girl behind. _

_At that very moment, it began to rain. He looked up at the skies "Could this get any worse?" he thought._

Sora listened to the story intently. "There's a quote that says that good things come out of bad situations".

Roxas nodded "I know, that's when the weirdest thing happened".

His cousin gave him a weird look "What do you mean?"

_Immediately, lightning struck the "figure" behind him. Turning around to see what happened, he became even more surprised. The girl that was a fake person, suddenly turned into a real person! The girl opened her eyes and smiled. "What are you?" he asked quickly_

_She gave him a look, and repeated the same line "What are you?"_

_He became confused "I'm Roxas, I'm a human being, I think"._

_She grinned "I'm Roxas, I'm a human being!"_

_He put a hand on his head "This really isn't working out well" he muttered. Looking at the girl he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "This really is real" he thought. _

"So what did you do?" Sora asked

He paused "I took her to my house".

_After managing to sneak inside the house without waking anyone up, they quickly ran into his room. He sighed "Okay. So let me get this straight. I'm human. You're a robot-like girl." he pointed as she nodded. "Do you even have a name?" he asked._

_She began to glance around the room also. Seeing a name "Namine" she smiled "Namine"._

"_Uh….okay, I'll call you Namine then" he replied_

_She nodded and grinned again. Remembering that he was still dripping wet from the rain _

_outside, he began to take his coat off when he realized that she was about to do the same thing! He quickly stopped her. "That was close" he thought_

_He sat down on his bed. "Look, I'm a guy, and you're a girl" he pointed at himself and Namine._

_She gave him a confused look. "Guy? Girl?" she repeated._

_He pointed at his friend Olette in the photo. "Like this, this is a girl Olette"._

_She nodded again and pointed at the photos and posters around his room. "Olette" she pointed at a celebrity._

_He shook his head "No, no this is Hikaru Utada"._

"_Hikaru Utada? Not Olette?" she asked._

"_This is going to be a long night" he thought smacking himself in the head._

_End of Flashback_

"So, where is this Namine now?" Sora asked nudging Roxas "You didn't leave her behind did you?"

"No, no I didn't! I-" he began and was suddenly hugged by a girl who just ran up to him. "Roxas!" she grinned.

"Um, hi" he answered and looked at Sora who was grinning at the sight. Namine sat down next to the two, as Roxas introduced them. Sora, this is Namine, Namine this is Sora. They both smiled at each other as Sora took his hand out "I'm Sora".

Namine at first paused for a moment and smiled "I'm Sora!" she said happily, making the guys give her weird looks. Roxas leaned over to Sora and said "I forgot to tell you, she learns by listening to everything."

"So that must explain why she keeps repeating whatever everyone else says" Sora replied back.


	2. BarbieWonder pt 2

**_Barbie-Cute_**

At Home - Roxas' Room

At night when it was time to go to sleep, Roxas made an extra cot beside him as Namine watched T.V. He sighed "Namine, you can sleep here" he pointed

She tilted her head to the side in question.

That was when he realized "Wait a minute! You're a robot! thing, and you don't sleep do you?" seeing her shake her head no. He pulled the covers off his bed and announced "I'm going to go to sleep then, feel free to watch T.V" he muttered.

Namine smiled and kept switching channels on the remote. Each time she watched a channel, she began to memorize and learn what was going on.

…………………

"Roxas! Wake up!" he heard a voice urging him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes wondering what was going on. He quickly regretted it when he saw his friends Hayner and Olette. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Hayner rolled his eyes "What is a girl doing here?" he pointed.

Roxas blushed remembering Namine "I have to get it into my head that she's here" he reminded himself. "Look, we didn't-" he started.

"Did you guys do anything?" Hayner asked suspiciously "Are you pregnant?" he asked Namine.

Namine grinned "Of course not! Only girls who get pregnant are usually the ones who get drunk at night and-" but was interrupted by Olette who suddenly covered her mouth.

"I guess T.V does come in handy, I better watch out for what she watches though" Roxas thought in amazement.

Olette turned to Hayner "It's obvious that they didn't do anything Hayner. I trust them" she smiled and winked at Roxas.

"I said we didn't do anything!"

…………………….

Later that day

As the four decided to hang out for the weekend in Twilight Town, Roxas suddenly heard a ringing sound. He began to look around to hear it again.

"Cell phone" Namine pointed

"Oh, thanks" he replied reaching for his cell phone to answer it "How did she know that? Who cares" he wondered and said "Hi Sora".

"Roxas! I found out something about Namine!" Sora yelled

"You don't have to yell Sora" he muttered keeping the phone a distance away from him making the girls laugh.

"Sorry sorry, do you think you can meet me at the Sandlot?" he asked.

Roxas looked at his friends "Yeah ok, see you there then" and hung up. He looked at Olette "Can you do me a favor and watch over Namine for me?".

She nodded "Of course!" and waved to Roxas as he ran off.

……………………

"Look Namine, look at all the colors" Olette pointed as they passed by an art store. She turned to look at the art supplies and became amazed. "They are so pretty" she said softly.

She grinned "She's just like a little girl!".

Namine and Olette kept walking down the street as she saw a couple arm in arm happy together. "Olette" she tugged on her shirt.

"Yes?"

She pointed at the couple "What is that?"

Olette looked at the people she pointed to. "That? That is a couple in love" she happily announced.

She looked at her "Love? What is that?"

Closing her eyes she smiled "It's a warm feeling inside your heart".

"Heart?"

She pointed at Namine "Your heart is right here" she pointed as Namine put a hand over it and smiled "That's what love is?".

She nodded. "Let's go, I bet Roxas is waiting for you" as she took her hand to hurry up.

………………

Sandlot

Roxas walked over to Sora who was reading a book "So what did you call me over for?"

Sora pointed at the book "Namine could be a CHOBIT!" he answered amazed.

He took the book from his hands and skimmed through the pages. "Sora, this is a manga book idiot".

"Hey! At least I had an idea and do you know how much research I've done?" he argued.

He shook his head "All the "research" was just based on a manga book" and sighed walking away "This is a waste of time".

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I WAITED TO READ THIS BOOK!" he exclaimed.


	3. BarbieExplanation pt 3

_**Barbie-Cute**_

"Sora! Please explain the meaning of this emergency meeting!" Olette glared, as the rest of the gang woke up early in the morning, because of Sora yelling.

"That, my friend is something I am glad to answer…" he said slowly. "Because what I'm about to say will shock you all." He took out a book and exclaimed "Namine is a chobit!"

"………….."

"…………….."

"………………….."

"…………………"

"………………………"

"…It shocks you doesn't it?"

"Yeah…..we're going back to bed" they all muttered walking away from him.

"Wait! I can explain everything!" he yelled.

Hayner threw a pillow at him, "Yeah, after we get some sleep!"

………………….

Roxas and Namine who met with their friends later that day, noticed their sleepy attitudes. "What did you guys do? You look like you haven't slept much." he asked his friends out of curiosity, and to break the silence.

"Well, this wouldn't happen if a certain "someone" had to wake us up early in the morning!" they responded.

"Whoops, shouldn't have asked that" Roxas thought.

Sora, who was also with them, argued back. "This was important! I had to wake you guys!"

Before a huge argument was about to start, Namine decided to speak up. "Um…Sora, what did you find out?"

"That's easy!" he grinned. "Namine, I'm afraid to say this…but………..YOU ARE A CHOBIT!"

"……………"

"………….."

"It shocks you doesn't it?"

Namine just blinked. "What's a chobit?" making Sora fall anime style.

"A Chobit is a machine, or you could say robot who also appears as a human. They are also called Persocoms, but a Chobit is different. Instead of being programmed of what to do, they have their "own" feelings that haven't been programmed into their data." he explained.

"Who would've known that Sora was a nerd" Hayner muttered.

Roxas slapped himself on the forehead. "Sora! We've been through this before! Namine is not a Chobit!"

"But you "found" Namine out in the open correct?" he questioned.

"Yes I did, kind of" as a book was shoved into his hands. He looked at the beginning of the story and threw the book back at Sora. "Sora! OUT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT GO THROUGH YOU'RE MIND, I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Sorry for such a short chapter! The next one will be longer.


	4. BarbieModel pt 4

_**Barbie-Cute**_

"Eh?" Namine repeated. "Job?"

"Uh.. yea, you see we have a jobs to do every day." Hayner tried to explain as everyone began to get ready to leave.

Olette rolled her eyes and sighed. "More like a part time job Hayner. We're still students. Plus, it's only for the summer."

Sora grabbed his bag and glanced at Namine. "Namine, are you recording everything we're saying?!" he asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Hayner interrupted as he looked at her. "Y-You don't mean that she… how long has she been listening?… oh wow."

"Hayner forgot that Namine wasn't human." laughed Pence

"Shut up camera boy, unless you want that camera thrown out the window." he glared back.

Suddenly, the brunette girl stood in between them to cut them off. "Okay, you "girls" better get a move on." as she pushed them out the door.

Both Sora and Roxas glanced at each other and laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure Hayner would be a pretty girl if you minus the attitude."

"I heard that!"

"Bye Namine!" Olette grinned as she shut the door behind her, leaving a confused blond teen in the house.

……………………….

"Namine… job… equals…." she thought and smiled happily. "I can help Roxas!" as she quickly decided within minutes what to do. "Find a job." she kept reminding herself as she continued walking.

………………………..

As she walked around Market Street, she began observing the people around her. Smiling happily past the little kids that were running around, and becoming curious with the actions people around her age were doing. "They're just talking… " she thought. "It makes them happy?" keeping a note to herself.

After walking around endlessly, she didn't bother to look at the time or know where she

was. All she knew was that she kept going to new areas, ending up in Sunset Hill.

"Eh? Where am I now?" finally noticing that she wasn't in a place that she recognized. She randomly tapped a girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The red head turned around and smiled. "Sure, you're in Sunset Hill! I'm guessing you're not from here huh?"

"No, I'm not from here." she responded shaking her head no. "I'm looking for a job."

"A job? Well, we could go around a few places to check if you want."

Namine nodded.

"There is this one place you might like. The Art Gallery, but I don't know if the owner would hire you. He always wants everything perfect." the girl continued as she lead the way.

"Perfect?"

"Yep! Ah, here we are!" as she grabbed Namine's hand to follow her inside.

………………

"Wow, you're a really good artist… you know I never got your name." as she gazed at the artwork in amazement.

"Ah, my name is Namine." the blond smiled as she looked at the art she drew.

"Nice to meet you Namine, I'm Kairi." as her new friend held out her hand.

Looking at her hand in confusion, she looked at her. "What am I supposed to do?"

Kairi gave her a blank expression and suddenly laughed. "You're supposed to shake my hand silly. You know, by the way you're acting, I would've thought that you were a robot or something."

Namine nervously shook her hand and nodded. "Yeah…"

…………………

"So Namine, where do you live?" as the two girls were heading back outside while walking down the streets.

"Um…" as she tried to remember. "In a place called Twilight Town."

"Now that you mention it, that's not too far from here. You can see it from here because of that clock tower." she pointed at the building from far away.

"There's a clock tower?"

"You're a funny girl Namine." Kairi commented again as they noticed music playing and a stage where people were walking back and forth, posing at the front. Namine watched the girls walk up to the front of the stage and posed and walking back.

"Those are models." Kairi suddenly announced interrupting her thoughts. "They always pick the popular and rich kind of girls. Most of them have a bad attitude. Not to mention, that they are pretty strict."

"Model?" as the "persocom" (or so Sora refered to) began to take another note of a new word.

"You know, people that wear new clothes or new trends and show them off all around the world. That type of thing." replying without hesitation. "You have to be perfect with the way you walk, pose, smile, and so on. It's so irritating, don't you think so Namine?" as she turned towards her, only to find that she disappeared.

Namine walked up to the side of the stage as she studied how they walked and posed and began imitating them. "Walk straight, look forward, don't smile, pose, and back." the director kept reminding them. "Okay, do it again. Selphie, we'll start with you." he pointed.

Selphie, another girl who was dressed in yellow smiled. "Of course!" and began walking down the stage doing one of her famous poses. Noticing Namine to the side doing the exact same thing she was doing, she gave her a weird look, not noticing…

"Selphie, watch out!" the director quickly tried to warn as she was walking up to the front.

"Huh?" she asked and accidentally tripped off the stage, falling on the ground. The models and the director quickly ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm not alright!" she glared.

The assistant director quickly stood next to the director and whispered. "What are we going to do? Selphie is one of our best models."

"I don't know, I don't know…" he sighed putting a hand on his forehead. "The show is in two days… that's not enough time to train a new one."

"Director! Look!" she urgently tugged on his sleeve pointing to Namine. "Look at her form, she just might be the model for Selphie's replacement."

He looked to where his assistant was pointing at and became surprised. He looked at Namine who was imitating the other models again and walked up to her. "Are you a model?"

"Eh? N-No…" Namine replied nervously hoping she wasn't in trouble.

He smiled. "Good! Because you are going to replace our model Selphie!"

………………..

"We're home!" Olette announced as the gang later arrived at the house. Realizing that there was no response, she looked around. "Namine? Hello?"

"Olette, what are you looking for?" Sora asked as he walked in behind her.

Not answering, she became worried. "She's not here…"

"Who's not here?" Roxas questioned and remembered. "Don't tell me…. it's Namine right?" hoping it wasn't her.

"Who else would it be?"

"I was hoping for someone else." he muttered.

"We better go find her before she turns off all technology in the world!" Sora exclaimed.

"We should go find her." Olette agreed. "Just not the part about technology."

Five Long Blocks Later….

"I'm tired!" Sora complained as he sat down from running too much. "Let's take a break."

"It's been five blocks, not five minutes." Roxas glared as he and Olette caught up with him. "You were running in a hurry. For some reason."

"Because…" Sora began and noticed the lights around them were turning on. "Look! Namine is hacking through our power system!" he cried.

The two looked around them. "Idiot! It's getting dark, of course the town lights would turn on!" Olette lectured him. "Forget it, I'm going to go over to Sunset Hill and see if she's there, I'll meet you guys later!" as she disappeared in a different direction.

Roxas sighed. "I hope nothing wrong is going on with Namine."

"You make it sound like she's a real person."

"Well that's because she is-" and remembered she wasn't real. "You're right, I don't know why I'm so worked up about her being gone."

"She's getting pretty close to you." Sora said out of nowhere. "You do know that right?"

"Yeah… I guess."

Looking at his friend's reaction, he tested him with a simple question. "How do you feel about Namine?"

Before Roxas could answer, they were interrupted by Olette running up to them along with two others behind her. "I found her!" she yelled.

"Namine! Where were you?" Roxas asked her. "Don't scare me like that."

"Namine got a job! Now I can help Roxas!" she smiled as she hugged him. "Right?"

"Uh….." leaving him speechless as his friends in the background began laughing. "Oh, Namine, you met a new friend?" as he saw a red head girl beside them.

"Kairi, this is Sora and Roxas, guys, this is Kairi." Olette quickly introduced. "Now that we got to know each other, can we please go home now?"

"Hm, you're right, I need to get home." Kairi agreed. "It's already late."

While the girls were ahead of them, Sora leaned over to Roxas. "A word of advice Roxas, don't fall in love with Namine."

"Huh?" as he gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

"Just a warning." he shrugged.

……………………..

Meanwhile at the modeling studio…

"What?!" Selphie cried. "I'm being replaced?!!"

"Calm down. It's a very good model, her name is Namine." a dark haired girl Rinoa quickly explained. "Besides, you can't model on a sprained ankle, the doctor says, to rest

a few days."

"By the time it'll heal, the show will be over!" she glared.

"Doctor says to rest." Rinoa repeated as she closed the door behind her.

Selphie glared at the door and remember the blond girl. "So that's Namine…" she thought. "She'll pay for this…. If it wasn't for her in the first place, I wouldn't be having an injury! She is going to pay for taking my part!"


	5. BarbieGirl pt 5

_**Barbie-Cute**_

"Hey! Did you guys hear? That modeling event was a huge success!" Rikku excitedly announced, clapping her hands happily. "I was so nervous when I was walking up there." as she turned to one of her friends. "What about you Paine, weren't you nervous?"

The silver haired teen gave her a blank stare, which made their third friend giggle. "Paine doesn't get nervous." laughed Yuna. "And you both did fine."

"Yeah! And it's also the success of that replacement Namine," the blond continued again as she turned to see the other blond from afar. "Great job Namine!"

"Rikku! No shouting!" the director glared.

She shrugged. "Then why is he shouting?"

Yuna laughed again. Rikku always found ways to make them laugh, even if she didn't mean to. Looking over at Namine, she smiled. "Hey, did you guys know that Namine is only a beginner?"

"EH?! But she's so good! Especially if she was the replacement of Sel-"

They heard a cup slam hard on the table, as the trio nervously glanced back to see an angry Selphie. "Shut up about the modeling thing!" as she tried to storm off, but thanks to her sprained ankle, ended up falling flat on the floor.

A quick reflex and magically, Namine appeared next to Selphie's side. "Are you alright?" as she tried to lend a hand out to her.

"Oh no, she asked the question." the trio all thought.

"Am….I…al..right?" the brunette girl repeated, as she struggled to get up. "Of course I'm not alright! What's wrong with you! Replacing me! Do you know who I am?!" as she tried to do her famous death glares at newcomers, but no prevail when it came to Namine.

The blond tilted her head to the side innocently. "Eh? From what I've heard, your name is Selphie."

She smirked and pointed a finger in front of Namine's face. "That's right! I'm Selphie, the famous model that all companies-"

"Selphie, it's time for your physical therapy." Tifa interrupted as she carried the brunette away from her.

"Geez, and here I thought we were going to suffer hearing that horrible speech." the redhead muttered appearing by Namine's side.

Namine smiled and tapped the redhead on the shoulder. "Did Namine do something wrong?"

At first Kairi couldn't tell if her friend was joking or not, but decided to say the most obvious answer. "Of course not! You did great!" as she hugged her friend.

The blond happily returned the hug as she had seen other girls do with their friends. "But Selphie doesn't look happy."

A scoff escaped from Kairi, as she rolled her eyes. "Well that's Selphie for you. She only thinks about herself, don't worry about her."

"Have you guys seen Hayner?" Olette questioned them, as she gazed at her watch. "The last train is in a couple minutes and he's the only one we can't find."

Kairi scanned around and suddenly had blank look. "You mean that blond guy who's with the ladies?"

And indeed, Hayner was hanging out with the other models backstage. "And so ladies, where were we?"

The two girls stared at their brunette friend knowing just what she was going to do. "HAYNER!"

………………

"Where's Namine? Is she going to come back?" Roxas asked repeatedly, pacing back and forth in their hang out area. "Agh, I can't handle the suspense!"

"Dude, just chill out. You've been saying that everyday each time Namine has to leave for her job." Pence chuckled and scanned through the pictures he took the days before.

Hayner sunk into one of the chairs they had in the room. "Well I wouldn't be surprised, because she is cute." Only except that answer received a glare from Roxas. "Now don't you start Hayner."

"Woah Roxas, I wasn't gonna say I was interested." the blond quickly explained, backing up away from his friend. "I'm just pointing out that since Namine is becoming even more popular, that "other" guys would be interested."

Sora nodded, throwing his third popsicle stick in the trash. "He's right you know. But I think what you should be more worried about is the fact that she's not human. If others find out, then….then…..they might use her to hack our technology system!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't overreact." the blond elbowed the brunette on the head. "You're going to scare Roxas if you continue on."

"My favorite show won't be on because of her then!" Sora continued. "Noooo! Not the Moogles!"

Hayner quickly backed away from Sora. "You watch the Moogles? But that's a kid's show!"

"Guys! That's not the point." Pence interrupted taking a picture of the two. "We're not here to listen who watches what show, and whether we all like it or not."

Although, because of them saying their conversation aloud, they didn't seem to notice a passerby that decided to listen in on the scandalous info. "So…Namine isn't human?" Selphie questioned herself.

……………………

Rinoa gazed over to Selphie as she walked in into the building. "Selphie, did your ankle heal already?"

The brunette grinned at her. "Yep, you could say that."

"You seem to be in a good mood."

She couldn't help but turn away and laugh evilly. "Oh yes, I am." as she walked into the elevator and pushed the button to the 13th floor. When the doors opened, she walked out and glanced around the meeting rooms to find her victim leaving out of a meeting. "Ah, Namine!" she faked smiled.

Namine nervously looked in Selphie's direction and decided to wave back with a smile. "Hi Selphie."

"Oh, I have a gift for you." the brunette happily announced trying to reach for something in her prada bag.

She gave the brunette a weird look, like the ones she had seen on last night's soap opera when the girl seemed to be getting back at the other girl for payback. "A gift? For me? Why?"

"Geez, this girl is asking me things like it's twenty questions or something." Selphie grumbled to herself, and pulled out a sheet of paper with fancy paper and lettering. "Here, meet me at this place, and I'll give you your gift there. Okay?" she smiled and waved without hearing Namine's response. "See you!" as she turned her back on her and walked back to the elevator. "Yes, we'll be seeing you." she mumbled.

Namine glanced at the fancy invitation she had just received. "Party… at the… clock tower?" she thought while reading it. "It's today in one hour…"

Checking the time on the office's clock, she decided to go home to tell Roxas where she was going before he had a freak out moment again like the last time. "Roxas…" she thought and smiled as she started to hurry home.

………..

"Namine?! Namine! Where are you?" Kairi shouted as she appeared on the rooftop of the clock tower, only to be shut up and be held by two girls against the wall. "Hey! Let go!"

"I'm afraid you would have to wait for our special guest to arrive. She's not here…yet." Selphie greeted warmly giving her a smile.

The redhead glared at her. "You! You tricked me! You said that you had Namine here captive!"

"No Kairi my friend." the shook her head at that answer. "I didn't lie, it just didn't happen yet. I'd like to have you stay for the show, but I don't think you'd be conscious at the time." as she glanced to see Kairi gasp at her answer. "I mean, you are part of the reason why Namine took my part. If it wasn't for you for showing her around Sunset Hill, none of this would've happened." and she smiled again. "Think of this as a "parting" gift to you."

She nodded to a couple of other girls and walked off. "You girls know what to do."

……………

"Roxas? Sora? Olette? Pence? Hayner?" Namine called off the names as she walked into their hang out but no one was there. She checked their apartment, and even in Roxas' room. Still no one. She decided to write a note about where she was going to go and left it on the table.

….. moments later

"Sora, if you didn't have to take such a long time picking out a bouquet of flowers, we would've gotten home on time." Olette lectured him, as she suddenly heard her phone ringing and picked up. "Hello?"

"Why hello Olette." as she heard a familiar girl on the other line.

"Selphie." the brunette girl muttered, wondering why that girl of all others would be calling her at this time. "What do you want?"

"Aw, Olette, that's not very nice. Especially if I was considering you to join our party at the Clock Tower." Selphie answer sweetly, knowing that Olette will go for this one reason.

"I wouldn't go if it was the last event on earth." she responded coldly and noticed Sora giving her a concerned look, as she looked away.

"Oh really? Namine will be there, and Kairi is already here. But…she's….well…"

When Selphie didn't continue the sentence, it was making Olette annoyed. "What?! What happened?! What did you do to Kairi?!"

The brunette smirked hearing the response she needed to hear and "accidentally hung up" with a click, leaving the other brunette to do what she needed to do. "But I'm afraid that someone else won't be here on time."

Olette glared at her cell phone seeing that she was left on the line and pressed end to stop the call. She inhaled and exhaled trying to calm down.

"Olette…" Sora began to speak up and noticed her sudden attitude. "What happened to Kairi?"

She shook her head and turned to him. "Go…find Roxas and tell him to meet us at the Clock Tower immediately." and quickly ran off.

…………….

"Sora what do you want? Don't tell me you're going to start messing ar-"

"Roxas! This is important, it's about the others!" he exclaimed interrupting Roxas. "Go to the Clock Tower before something bad happens!" and then hung up. "Wow…" he thought. "That was intense.."

……………

"Selphie?" Namine asked quietly as she opened the door to the roof leading her to the "party" scene. She couldn't help but naturally gasp seeing Kairi and Olette tied up on chairs.

"Why Namine, welcome to our party." the brunette smiled giving her a so called warm welcome to her. "I held this party for a gift just for you."

"I'm aware of that." Namine stated, and knew that this situation was serious and any bad response, something horrible could happen. "So, what is it that you need from me?"

"Wow, I'm glad we're getting straight to the order of business." she clapped happily, but it was obvious it was just fake. "All I need is…" and she eyed the edge of the building. "for you to jump off the building, and I'll be happy."

"Namine don't do it!" the redhead cried out but was quickly duct taped and couldn't say another word.

The blond sighed and nodded. "I'll do it."

Selphie had a sudden surprised look, but it went back to normal. "You're just bluffing."

"I mean it." she said giving her a serious look and held a hand with one finger up. "I just need to give my last words to my friends." as she walked over to Kairi and Olette and smiled. "I guess this is goodbye."

Kairi, who was able to talk now shook her head no. "You can't, don't do this just because of her selfishness!"

It was Namine's turn to shake her head now. "Kairi, I think you should know that…I'm not human. If I break into pieces, no one will feel bad for me because…" but she couldn't finish her sentence because Selphie quickly took her by the collar and dragged her over to the edge of the building.

"You've said enough of your last words!" Selphie laughed and let go of Namine letting her fall all the way to the ground. What surprised her even more was the fact that the blond girl was smiling before closing her eyes goodbye.

………

"Those girls will pay!" the redhead exclaimed as they finally unwound themselves after the rest of the crew had left.

"Kairi calm down! Listen to what Namine told you, she said it was alright." her brunette friend tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working.

"No, no it's not alright. Whether she was human or not, she's my friend!" as she turned to Olette. "Isn't she your friend too?!"

This left her speechless. It was true, Namine really was like a friend and there was no such thing as saying that only humans can be friends… she looked down. "I'm sorry…"

……..

By the time the two ran down through the building stairs to the exit, they knew only one person wouldn't accept it. "Roxas…"

…………..

New School Year

After summer had ended, Roxas seemed to have gotten over the fact about Namine. It worried the others at first, but they understood and kept silent about the topic. Before either of them knew it, summer was ending and the school year was starting.

……

"Man! School Orientations are so boring!" Sora yawned as they were finally dismissed to go back to their homeroom classes. Of course, he slept through the whole thing.

Kairi laughed. "For you Sora, of course it would."

"Aw gimme a break. I-" the boy was going to say more, but someone had caught his eye as he looked over at her in amazement. "Is that Namine?" he pointed to the girl who was sitting alone drawing something in her sketchbook.

The redhead stared and couldn't believe it either. "It "looks" like her, but it can't be remember?" now they were both looking at her and at each other wondering if the other was hallucinating.

"Hey you two, what are you guys talking about?" Roxas asked as he appeared behind them to see that they were staring at someone. That blond girl. "Namine?" he asked aloud.

The blond looked up to his direction and smiled. "Yes?"

_**A/N: Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year everyone! XD**_

_**I wanted to thank one of my reviewers for telling me the ending of the actual Lovespell episode for this, only except I wanted to "tweak" the story line a bit. **_

_**Thanks for all who support this!**_


	6. BarbieSweet pt 6

_**Barbie-Sweet**_

"Yes?" the blond girl repeated waving her hand in front of the blond boy. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Namine." he repeated back, and shook his head. "W-When?" all too speechless and he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not.

She seemed taken aback and gave him a worried concern. "Um…have we met?" while she was fiddling with her colored pencils, and checking his reaction.

It was his turn to be surprised by the question. "Yes, don't you remember? We met during the summer and you weren't human, and I don't know how to explain it but-"

"I'm sorry." she interrupted putting her hand up to stop him from going on. "But, I think you might have the wrong girl." giving him a serious stare. "I have never been to Twilight Town during the summer at all before, and I certainly don't know about this…non-human girl."

They both stared at each other, confused for different reasons. Yet, before they could utter another word, a boy came up between them.

"Hey, what's this? Is this punk bothering you Namine?" the taller blond boy asked and at the same time gave a threatening glare at Roxas. When she didn't reply, he glared at him even more, "Leave her alone you punk."

Roxas who wanted to say something else, decided to give up and leave before starting a bad school year with this guy. He looked at his friends who gave reassuring looks, but that didn't help with what was going on now.

"Seems like Seifer and his gang are onto you." Hayner muttered noticing the two with intense atmosphere. "What'd you do to piss him off this early in the morning?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what was it?"

"That's the thing." Roxas said and sighed. "I didn't do anything, but talk to Namine."

Hayner at first wasn't sure if he had heard right but immediately saw the girl he was talking about. "That's Namine? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "That's her name, but she didn't know who I was." as he slumped into his seat and rested his head on the desk. "I want to ask, but with Seifer in the way, there's no chance I'll be able to talk things out with her."

"Well be careful, because if she thinks you're a little." as he did a swirl on the side of his head. "crazy… you don't know what might happen to you. Like getting beat up for bothering her, or her ignoring you forever."

The blond boy sighed again. "This is going to be a long day."

For once, in such a long time, his friend gave him a sorry look. "You know, the girls might be able to help." seeing that Olette and Kairi were already befriending the blond. "Maybe you can start all over again." he suggested.

"I really did miss Namine…but if that's what I have to do…then I'm up to it."

…………….

"Eh?" asked the surprised girl. "A party for the coming year?" and glanced at the invite she received.

"Yeah, and since you're new here." grinned Kairi as she and Olette held their invites. "We thought we could introduce you to the other guys we know."

Namine smiled thinking that this wasn't a bad idea, but remembered that the strange boy she had met on the first day. "Um…that boy you're friends with…" she mumbled. "Is he coming?"

They both had strange looks on their faces as the looked at each other and then back on her. "Roxas? Yes of course he's coming." Kairi nodded not seeing the problem.

The brunette noticed her concern and tried to cheer the situation up. "Look, when you get to know him, he's not that bad, he's a pretty cool guy actually." she smiled. "I guess he just confused you with his former girlfriend who…um…died this summer."

Kairi gave Olette a shocked look but understood why. "Yeah, he's kinda taking it hard, especially about the fact that you look just like her and it's the same with your name."

Shuddering at the fact about the similarities between her and this girl, she really didn't want to go now. "Uh…I think I'll pass."

"Oh no, c'mon. It's nothing bad, I mean it's not like his girlfriend will come back to haunt you or anything." the redhead tried to persuade her and turned to Olette. "Right?" as she nodded as well.

"Well…" she hesitated. "I guess I don't have anything to do that day, and I guess getting to know more people would be fine…"

"Yay!" they both cheered.

…………

"Olette." Kairi urgently ushered over to her as they were getting the decorations set up. "What are we going to do?"

Olette who was currently standing on the ladder glanced down at her friend. "About what? The decorations, don't worry it'll be hours until midnight will arrive, we'll just ask Hayner and the others to do the rest for us."

"No! Not that." she hissed and checked to see if anyone was in the room.

"Then what?"

"About the so-called Roxas' dead girlfriend?" she muttered. "Wouldn't Roxas be surprised if Namine brings that topic up?"

"Well we told her that his so-called dead girlfriend is dead." the brunette shrugged. "I mean if it were me, I wouldn't bring that up." and went back to taping up the streamers. "Would you?"

She stood there at the bottom with hesitation. "Well… I guess not." she admitted but still felt it was wrong to lie about it. "But…"

"We didn't exactly lie Kairi. I mean it was true, just not the part when Namine actually died, she just left mysteriously you know?"

"Still sounds suspicious."

"What sounds suspicious?" Sora asked out of nowhere appearing beside the redhead.

"It's the fact that" she began, seeing Sora and gasped. "Ah! Sora!"

"What?"

"Don't sneak up like that!" she scolded, and was even more nervous about him standing there next to them. "Did you hear everything we were saying?" she questioned.

He ate a pocky stick from the pocky box and shook his head. "No, just the suspicious part."

The two girls sighed in relief, as he gave them a nodding glance before turning away. "Girls…" he could never understand them.

"Namine, this is Roxas, and Roxas this is Namine." Olette introduced the two together later at the party. She smiled. "Get to know each other a little more okay?" as she quickly left to join the others.

This made them more nervous now that it was only two of them on one side of the room. Both too nervous to say a word to each other. Especially when they remembered that awkward conversation on the first day of school.

He sighed leaning against the wall dumfounded. He never had to deal with this kind of thing with the old Namine. Maybe it was because he knew that she wasn't a real person…

"U-Um…I'm sorry about what happened." Namine spoke quietly enough for him to hear, she was feeling tense and was leaning against the wall with him, staring at the ground.

"Uh, it was kinda my fault really. If it wasn't for me coming at you on that firs-" he tried to explain but was cut off by her.

"No, I mean over the summer." she specifically meant to say.

"Summer? Did she remember him?" he thought as his heart was beating faster with nervousness.

She looked away again. "I feel bad hearing about how your girlfriend died over the summer."

"Oh… that's what she meant." he noted as all he could say was "Oh." with disappointment. "Wait…dead girlfriend?" he thought over again and looked at her. "How did you know?"

She blushed at the question and pointed to the two girls across the room. "They told me…" and since Roxas was quiet looking at the two over there, she felt a little embarrassed for bringing it up. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

He shook his head. "Actually I'm fine with it. I mean I do miss her, but somehow…I know she didn't leave me completely." adding a sincere smile to that line.

"You sound…grateful." she observed with his talk. "I mean not about the fact that she passed away, but…the relationship between you two." and smiled. "That's really sweet."

"Yeah?" he nodded this time looking at her direction.

"Hey everyone it's the countdown!" Pence exclaimed as the group began to count up to the New Year.

"10!"

"9!"

The two kept staring at each other with an odd feeling in their heart that something new was about to grow in them. Somehow…

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"Let's start all over again." as the blond girl held out her hand to him. "I'm Namine."

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

Surprised with her action, he took his hand out to hers and they shook hands. "Roxas."

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone chanted, with their yelling, the blowing of their annoying instruments and the loud music.

_They stared at each other again with smiles on their face this time. This year was going to hold something new for all of us…_


End file.
